


Vampirewatch

by nekomonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomonster/pseuds/nekomonster
Summary: A bunch of smutty one-shots with the dudes from Overwatch as vampires and an AFAB reader.





	1. The Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first publicly posted fanfic! Please be gentle.
> 
> EDIT: In light of the recent reveals, I've decided to remove the Jack Chapter. Hope you still enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come across a wounded cowboy on your way home from work.

As you walked toward the bus stop, you mused to yourself how quiet this rainy night seemed. Very few people needed help at the hospital, but you thought you really shouldn’t complain. Too much bloodshed has happened over the years. An omnic uprising followed by an outbreak of vampirism, the world needed peace more than ever. Peace for the world meant leaving early from the hospital. You smiled to yourself as you thought about returning to your warm apartment, enjoying that sweet dessert you saved and putting your feet up. You wouldn’t even be on call.

Your heart sank a little as you noticed a figure stumbling towards you. The person could barely stand, and you flinched as they almost fell into the street. You gripped your umbrella a little tighter, and balled your hand into a fist beneath the pocket of your hoodie. As you both got closer, you saw it was a strangely dressed man, in a cowboy get up of all things. Was there a convention going on today? For some reason he was gripping his side, and you narrowed your eyes.

His serape flew up, and you widened your eyes as you caught a glimpse of his hand near a revolver. You froze in place and swallowed, heart racing against your ribcage. After your heart picked up, you could’ve sworn you saw a glowing eye beneath the rim of his hat. You took a step back, and the man stopped in place, trembling furiously. You tilted your head curiously, and continued to observe him.

You gasped quietly and flinched again when he moved towards you a little faster, but he quickly turned down an alleyway and out of your sight. You remained still, blinking confusedly at the entrance to the alleyway. Against your better judgement, you moved slightly closer to the entrance, but then your eyes caught something on the ground: a small puddle of blood, being washed away by the rain.

Your eyes widened, and you half-jogged to the entrance of the alley. The man didn’t get far, he had collapsed to his knees, and the grip on his side had grown tighter. You saw more droplets of blood fall to the floor between his knees.

You rushed up to the man, and knelt with him. His head snapped toward you. His eyes were dull and fading, and his brow weakly knit. His mouth was open and panting, and you couldn’t tell if it was rain or sweat running down his brow.

“No… You need to stay awa-” He weakly started.

“I’m a surgeon. I can help you.” You interrupted him and motioned him to sit completely, which he did so with hesitation and nodded at you.

You gently lifted his arm up, but he still groaned in pain. There was a hole in his armor, with blood slowly trickling out of it.

“Armor piercing?” You looked up at him.

“Looks like it.” He nodded again.

You studied the entrance wound a bit more, and could see the faint glint of a bullet lodged in his abdominals.

“Ok, we need to get you to a-” You reached in your pocket for your phone, but his hand weakly wrapped around your wrist.

“No, please. No hospitals.” His brow was furrowed.

You sighed and shook your head, “Look, I don’t know what you did, but I won’t-”

“No… They’re watchin’...They’ll find me. I’m on the run from…” He glanced around, “Some pretty bad people.”

“If I don’t get you help, you might die.”

“If I don’t have a brush with death at least once a day, then I ain’t doing my job.” He smiled weakly.

You arched an eyebrow, “You usually crack jokes when you’re bleeding out?”

“Can’t have you operating under stress now, can we?”

You opened your mouth to protest, but you quickly closed it. He was right after all, you were the only one who could operate on him. You couldn’t let a...presumably innocent man die.

“You better be able to walk for a while.”

“I’ll do my best, ma’am.” He smiled again.

So much for that dessert.

. . .

McCree, as you later learned his name, had passed out during the surgery. You didn’t know if it was from pain or from blood loss. There was quite a bit of blood on the towels under him, but it was better than getting it on the motel bed, or letting his wound near the unsanitized sheets. You worked on cleaning the area around the stitches, and it looked like the Biotic Gel was working quick to stop the bleeding. You took off a glove, and pressed two fingers to his neck, a low and steady pulse, but it definitely wasn’t fading.

You sighed and joked to yourself about a side gig as a back-alley surgeon, but you doubted all your clients would be like McCree. They would at least have money to pay you though. You watched him sleep for a while, his chest rising and falling steadily. Strangely enough, he was pretty stable. You rubbed your eyes. Your after-surgery naps had made your body fall into a damnably predictable cycle. But you wouldn’t fall asleep, you couldn’t. He could easily slip away from this mortal coil while you’re dozing off. After all that hard work keeping him alive, you wouldn’t lose him to your incompetence.

You cursed yourself as you awoke an hour later. Jolting up from the couch, you immediately turned to McCree, who was still on the bed. You rushed over to him, and placed two fingers on his neck. You let out an audible sigh as you still felt his pulse throb against you. He was warm still, and his temperature seemed normal, at least that’s what you could assume without a thermometer.

Your moved your hand away, and you gasped as his hand suddenly latched onto yours. He was quick, grabbing you by your shirt, and tossing you onto the bed. Your head bumped the frame, making you shut your eyes in pain.

Eyes still closed, you rubbed the back of your head, “What the hell are you-mmmph?!” McCree’s hand latched onto your mouth, and all you could do was breathe heavily through your nose. Your hands quickly scrambled at his arm and tried to lift him off. He wouldn’t budge. Your eyes quickly found his, and yours widened at the sight. They were glowing a golden-brown, pupils blown wide and locked onto you. A glint in his hung open mouth caught your eye, two fangs were extended past his lips. He was a vampire.

You knew better than to try and fight him, but your instincts kept you struggling against him. Keeping his hand on your mouth, he pinned one of your flailing arms with his elbow, and grabbed the other with his hand. He yanked your head to the side, staring intently at your neck. The pounding of your heart rang in his ears, and he could see the faint red of arteries beneath the skin. He opened his mouth wider, pulling his lips back and exposing his fangs.

You shut your eyes, and tried to prepare yourself, but you still cried out against his hand as his sharp teeth sunk into your neck. His groan rumbled against your flesh as he tasted your blood, gulping and shuddering as the warmth slid down his throat. The strength quickly drained from you, and you ceased your straining against him. All you could do was breathe heavily against him, your breasts heaving against his chest, and watch him lose himself in your blood.

To your surprise after a couple of gulps, his grip on you lightened, and his hand covering your mouth slid to softly cup your cheek. You looked at him confusedly, speechless and breathing heavily. He flexed his mouth, trying to get some more blood from you, and making you gasp in pain. Your hands gripped his shoulders, but he still wouldn’t budge from you.

The man from earlier still had to be in there somewhere, “M-McCree!” You desperately called out.

To your surprise he pulled away, and stared deep into your eyes. His pupils were still wide, and you could smell your blood on his hot breath. Suddenly his pupils shrunk and he immediately sat up, scrambling to the edge of the bed. He looked you up and down as you sat up, and leaned toward you, holding out his hand lightly.

“Jesus, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you all right? I-I didn’t mean to-” He was clutching his head.

“I’m fine! I’m fine.” You motioned him to calm down. “I don’t feel faint or anything, so I don’t think I lost much.” You got up and walked towards the First Aid kit you bought, and grabbed some of the Biotic Gel. You dabbed some over the holes on your neck, and quickly pressed some gauze to them.

“You sure? Shouldn’t you rest?” He cocked an eyebrow at you.

“You’re asking me that? You’re the one who got shot with an armor-piercing round.” You gestured at his stitched side.

“Don’t know much about vampires, do ya?”

You sighed. “No, actually. We don’t tend to operate on a lot of them.”

“For a good reason. We can regenerate a little faster. I think that, plus the gel, and the…” He sighed, looked away, and seemed guilty for a moment, “...the blood I took from you got me back up to speed.”

“I see.” You furrowed your brow as you noticed the wound seemed to be almost sealed. Sighing, you started making your way to the bathroom. “Well, I’m going to-oof.” A wave of dizziness hit you, and you suddenly found yourself losing your balance. Before McCreee could react, you grabbed the dresser and steadied yourself.

“You alright, doc?” He asked, his guilt-ridden look returning.

“Now there’s the dizziness, but I’m fine.” You tried to reassure him.

You failed to do that apparently as he stood up and made his way toward you. “Come on now,” he gently placed a hand on your back, “you should probably get some rest.”

“Alright…” You sighed, defeated. He helped steady you as you moved to the bed. The blood loss, plus your predictable sleep pattern had you quickly falling unconscious. You didn’t sleep for long. Your mind kept going back to his attack, and how surprisingly intimate he was at the end. You imagined the rough hand on your check caressing the rest of your body, it slowly moving down your curves, or squeezing your breast. His teeth, instead of being shoved in, would softly nip at your neck.

Your eyes snapped open, as you pushed the thoughts away. Your eyes immediately fell to the window, it was still dark and raining.

“Can’t sleep?” McCree called out to you. You turned towards the sofa, he was still shirtless. He wasn’t chiseled, but you could still see some muscle underneath him. His eyes glowed in the dark, and you wondered if he was still thirsty. He was eyeing you as if he could eat you up.

“Only for a little.” You sat up, your brow furrowed.

“Yeah,” He tilted his head, eyes never leaving you, “you seemed all peaceful, then you started tossin’ and turnin’. Bad dream?”

“You could say that.” You nervously smiled.

He smiled right back, “Bad dreams usually get you goin’ like that?”

Your eyes widened, and you leaned back a little, “Wh-What do you mean by th-”

“I got heightened senses. I can smell you.” He glanced down at your crotch and then back into your eyes. It felt like all the heat left your body and went into your cheeks. “Now,” he placed his ankle on his knee, “I can leave and let ya take care of yourself. But,” He gave you a genuine, and nonthreatening look. “I can help you out, if you want. I do kinda want to pay you back for helpin’ me.”

You blinked, and your eyes darted around, “Uh...I, um…”

He held his hands up reassuringly, and began to get up from his seat “Don’t worry, you don’t have to-”

“No!” You held your hand out, and the suddenness of your remark made McCree arch an eyebrow. “I mean, I do want to…” You clutched at your scrubs, “I was just caught off guard. “This sort of thing doesn’t really happen to me often.”

He closed his eyes and chuckled, and then strolled toward the bed. “Then don’t worry darlin’,” he crawled over you and leaned in towards your ear, stroking his rough hand up your side,“I can take the lead.”

McCree chuckled at the shiver his voice sent down your spine, and then went to your neck, pressing kisses into your skin. The hand on your side slipped under your bra, giving your breast a few rough squeezes while he swiped his thumb over your budding nipple. He grabbed the hem of your scrub shirt, and you sat up, allowing him to swiftly get it over your head. His hand rested on your back, while the other one swiftly undid your bra. He slid the fabric down your arms while he kissed down your chest.

You moaned and ran your fingers through his hair as he sucked on one of your breasts. Your hips twitched upwards, grinding you against his hard-on. He groaned against your flesh, sending another shudder through you, and switched to the other nipple. You yelped a little as his teeth dug into it, and his hand slipped down your pants and into your underwear.

You let out a shaky gasp as his finger parted your slick folds, and slowly trailed upwards. Your fingers lightly clenched his hair as his finger circled your clit, and flicked his tongue against your bud. He pulled away and gave a devious smile, “So wet already…”

He sat up and tugged down your pants, kissing down your stomach as he did so. After tossing your pants away, he dove between your legs, spreading your lips and licking one long stripe against you. He was thorough in tasting you first, swiping his tongue all over you and circling your entrance.

Your hands found their way back into his hair as he flicked his tongue across your clit. Your legs quivered as you felt a tension rise within you. His fingers easily slid inside you, and you clenched around them with a cry. He then flexed his fingers, curling them roughly against a spot that sent your eyes rolling back. Though your eyes were shut tightly, you could feel his gaze burrowing into you, and you felt his lips curl into a smirk as they sucked on your clit.

With a loud gasp you came undone around his fingers, back arching of the bed and nearly pulling out tufts of his hair. He slowed his ministrations, stopping fully when you were twitching at his touch. After he pulled out his fingers, you weakly opened your eyes, and your pussy throbbed with want again.

His tongue was working around his fingers, licking your juices up with a moan. He opened his eyes slowly, and locked them with yours. He gave a lopsided, smug grin. “You liked that, darlin?”

“Yes...that was...incredible…” You let out an exhausted sigh and closed your eyes.

You peeked an eye open and saw him heading towards his shirt, chuckling to himself. “All right, then. I’ll let you get some-”

“Wait.” You sat up on the bed, and he whipped around back towards you. “I mean, I still want you.” You glanced down at his crotch and then back into his eyes. He arched his eyebrows. “If that’s all right.”

McCree’s grin returned and began to undo his belt, “Well all right, miss.”

He eagerly watched your gaze as he stripped for you, freeing his hard cock, and tossing his pants and boxers. Biting your lip, you leapt off the bed, and pulled him into a kiss. He plopped down onto the sofa, beckoning you forward, and you moved to straddle him. Biting his lip, he slid your hands up your curves, giving your breasts a rough squeeze and thumbing your nipples.

You gasped as he slipped his fingers past your lips again, sliding them inside and spreading your entrance. He then moved his hand to his cock, and you watched him stroke it before he placed it at your opening.

Your fingers dug into his shoulder slightly as he managed to get himself in with a groan, and then you slowly brought your hips down to meet his. You bit your lip, relishing in the feeling of him filling you up. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch, and you could feel him twitching with inside while his fingers dug into your hips.

Smirking to yourself, you leaned in and planted kisses on his neck as you raised your hips. Rocking slowly against him, your hands traced down his scarred torso, his muscles twitching at your touch. His rough hands smoothed over your hips to firmly grip your ass, bringing you down deeper on his cock. You gasped and clenched around him as his head hit a spot within you.

Your hips started to move faster, eliciting a groan from McCree. His hips bucked against you, trying to push deeper. His eyes were momentarily transfixed on his cock sliding in and out, your juices glistening on it. “Ha, fuck…” He whispered before locking eyes with you and kissing you deeply.

His hands gripped your hips tightly, keeping you still as he thrust upwards. You gasped as he pushed as deep as he could go with each thrust, which had you burying your head in his shoulder and your nails running down his back. “C’mon baby…” His thumb reached down to rub circles in your clit, making you shut your eyes and your legs quiver. “Come with me. I wanna feel you around my cock. I’m so close…”

“A-ah! McCree! I’m…!” The tension within you snapped, and you came around him. You squeezed tighter on his cock as you arched your back and threw your head back. You let out a stuttering wail, and your fingers dug into his shoulders.

McCree choked out a gasp, as he continued to drive into your tender pussy. But thankfully, he finished soon, bringing your hips down and thrusting upwards as deep as he could go. You whimpered as his cock twitched against you, the remnants of your orgasm squeezing every last drop of his seed out of him.

You collapsed against hm, trying to catch your breath. McCree slumped into the sofa, whispering “Fuck…” in your ear and then planting a kiss on your neck. “So, how ‘bout I walk you home in the morning?”

You simply nodded, exhausted and unable to move. There was no way you were getting home tonight. “Sure, that sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is next!


	2. The Young Master

_ You are so going to get fired _ , you thought as you carried the tray of sake to the master’s bedroom. You knew the kind of stupor he was in after his brother’s death, but you tried and get on the head maid’s good side by taking over another absent maid’s duties. Though you were only giving a man his alcohol, how hard could it be? If you were lucky, he’d yank the bottle off your tray and shoo you out of the room. At least you’d have a chance to speak with the master.

Your crush on Hanzo was well hidden, and you would keep it that way. The thought of throwing yourself at him crossed your mind, but you knew better. You liked your pinky where it was.

You shook the thought from your head and swallowed as you approached his quarters. After taking a deep breath, you called out to him through the screen door. “Shimada-sama, I brought you your sake.”

Dead silence was your response, and your heart sank a little. You furrowed your brow and spoke a little louder. “Shimada-sama?” You listened for a little while, but there was still no sound behind the door.

You glanced downward. You couldn’t just leave the sake outside his room. Someone could make off with it, and you would take the blame. But you couldn’t just enter Hanzo’s room either. You dare not imagine his reaction if he caught you in here, even for just a moment. Though they still went through the trouble of a front, there was no doubt of the Shimada’s illicit activities. The man still had secrets he wanted to remain hidden. You were a good worker. You knew your place.

You looked around the hall, and then closed your eyes, listening for any approaching footsteps. Hearing nothing, you stepped a little further to the door, peeking through the crack of the sliding doors. Your eye caught a man collapsed in the middle of the floor. You reacted without thinking, sliding open the door. Though he was face down and his loose hair was covering his face, you immediately recognized Hanzo by his tattoo.

You set the tray down by the door rushed over to him, gently shaking him. “Shimada-sama! Are you all right?” You heard something, but it was muffled. Sighing, you struggled to turn him on his back.

When he flipped over, you saw he was not in a good state. His eyes were dull, glazed over, and looking around trying to focus on something.  His mouth was parted, breath ragged and wheezing, and lips dry. Wild, unkempt hair went in all different directions. He was still in a dress shirt and pants. He had not bothered changing from last night. You could see sweat stains all over him, and when you pressed a hand to his damp brow, he was burning up. You had no doubt, he was thirsty.

“Shit!” You looked around and your eyes caught a small, decorative tantō on his dresser. An idea immediately popped in your head as you tied up your hair. You rushed over to the dagger and pulled it from its sheath. The metal was immaculate and had the most pristine sheen. Though it was most likely not meant for combat, it would suit your purposes well.

You knelt beside Hanzo again. He was fading fast. Breathing heavily, you pressed the edge of the dagger against your neck. You pressed gently, only piercing your flesh to draw a light stream of blood. You briefly saw his nostrils flare, and his pupils constrict. His eyes were still darting around, but they were frequently on you. You cupped the back of Hanzo’s head and the small of his back, struggling to bring his waist up. You managed to get him close to your neck as you felt hot puffs of breath against your skin.

“Shimada-sama, please! You must drink!” You winced, as you felt the stream run down your shoulder and into the fabric of your yukata. “Shimada-sa-!” You gasped as a hand yanked your head to the side by your hair, and another slid around your waist.

Your breath caught in your throat as white-hot pain pierced you when his fangs dug into your skin. They were neatly parallel to the small incision you had made and brought forth a spray of blood into his mouth. He let out a rumbling sigh and shuddered, holding you tighter against him.  The pain soon dulled, and you gasped for air, able to breathe once his grip lightened.

Not that the extra air did you any good, your eyes were fighting to stay open, and you relaxed in his grasp. You felt the warmth drain from your body, but Hanzo’s growing heat more than compensated for it. You drifted off into what felt like a pleasant sleep, but the slowing pounding of your heart in your ears told you otherwise. Though right as you passed out, you could have sworn you felt Hanzo pulling away.

…

You felt cold for a while during your unconsciousness, but you awoke surrounded by a comforting warmth. You were beneath a thick quilt and supported by a soft mattress and pillow. But your head still throbbed as did the side of your neck. You fought on to open your eyes and tried to sit up. Though your vision was blurred, you saw a figure looming over you. “Easy, try not to move so much.” You blinked, and then your eyes widened as your vision cleared.

It was Hanzo, looking down at you with concern, “Are you all right?”

You stared at him for a little and then blinked, shaking your head lightly. “Yes, I’m fine, sir. In fact, I should probably return to-” He placed another hand on you again.

“You should return to bed.” He arched an eyebrow. “I’m sure the other maids can handle things while you are resting.”

“Uh…” You blinked at him, “Thank you, sir.”

He tilted his head at you, “I should be thanking you. But, actually, I should apologize.” He sat on his knees and bowed his head at you. Your face felt as if it was on fire. “I am sorry. Forgive me for my disheveled state, and for attacking you like I did.”

You were stunned into silence for a moment before you swallowed and mustered up the courage to say something. “S-Sir, it’s-”

He did not look up at you, but you saw him clench his knees. “No! It’s not all right. I could have killed you.”

“I’m just a maid, sir.” You tried to reassure him.

He looked at you intensely, almost offended at what you said. “You also tried to help me. It wouldn’t be…” He sighed and shook his head, “It wouldn’t be right if I had killed you. My soul is burdened enough.” He stared into space.

The silence was painfully uncomfortable. You wanted to say something, to ask him about his troubles, but you knew better. You gripped the sheets, wrestling with yourself on what to say. Sighing, you opened your mouth, but he interrupted you by placing a hand on yours. Your head snapped to him, and your cheeks were flushed again.

“But if there is anything you want, anything at all, please let me know, and I will do my best to fulfill your request.”

“I want you, Hanzo.” You said, in a daze almost, but you were too late in clasping your hand over your mouth.

He seemed stunned, blinking once at you, mouth slightly hung open.

“I...I’m sorry!” You turned, and started to get up from the bed, but you gasped as his hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down.

Hanzo’s hand gently cupped your cheek, and you shuddered as his lips brushed against your ear. “I didn’t say you could not have me.” His voice sent another tremble through your spine. He turned your head towards him and looked you deep in your eyes. He ran his fingers through your hair, tilting his head slightly and leaning in. His lips brushed against yours lightly before he pulled away. “Do you still want me?”

You answered by kissing him, and Hanzo quickly returned it, his hands cupping your cheek. His tongue slipped past your lips and explored your mouth. Gently pushing on your shoulder, he laid you down onto the bed. The hand at your shoulder slipped beneath the collar of your top and slid it down your shoulders, his fingertips caressing your arm.

He pulled away from your lips, pressing his down your neck.  He could feel your pulse throb against his mouth, and he licked up a stripe on your skin. You let out a soft gasp and shuddered against him, your hips jolting upwards. You briefly felt how hard and warm he was against your mound, and the movement made Hanzo let out a low groan against your skin.

Feeling bold, you quickly undid his belt, and slid your hand down his pants.  He let out a shaky gasp against your hand and lightly thrust into your touch. Gently placing a hand on his chest, you guided him back on his knees, while you got on yours.  You tugged down his pants and underwear, freeing is throbbing erection.

Hanzo let out a relieved sigh that quickly turned to a moan as your tongue teased the head of his cock.  You wrapped your lips around it, sucking gently as your tongue rubbed against the underside. A hand of his ran through your hair, gripping the back of your head lightly as he strained to keep his trembling hips still.

Gradually you took in more of him, bobbing your head up and down his shaft.  He let out a shaky gasp as your soft hand cradled his balls, your fingers rubbing firm and gentle circles into them.  His eyes rolled back as your tongue continued to snake around him, and your hot mouth sucked harder.

“Haaaa, fuck.” Your cheeks flushed at hearing him swear, “You’re getting me so close. You want me to come? Come down your throat?”

His low voice and dirty words made you throb with want, and a moan vibrate into his shaft.  He choked on a gasp, and you could feel his member pulse within your mouth. You sucked harder, moving your head faster as he came into your mouth.  His bitter seed graced your tongue while the rest shot down your throat as you took him deep. His other hand held your head there, his hips bucking softly into your mouth, being careful not to choke you.

You looked up at him to see his eyes fluttering closed and his head rolling back, and him letting out a long sigh.  He twitched and gasped as you pulled your mouth away. He looked back at you, the sight of you wiping your mouth with a cute smile and your bright eyes igniting a hunger in him.

He laid you back down onto the bed, quickly undoing your sash and nearly tearing open your robes. Pressing hurried kisses to your lips, he nearly ripped off his own shirt, and then reached around you and unclasped your bra, tossing the garment onto the floor. A whine escaped your bit lip as his hot mouth wrapped around your nipple and sucked hard. The tip of his tongue lightly flicked over your bud as his hand tended to your other breast.  Your fingers ran through his hair, gripping tightly as his teeth grazed you and a hand made its way into your panties.

Your hips bucked at his touch as he ran his finger up and down your slit, the wet sound echoing between you two.  You bit your lip and blushed at the lewd sound while Hanzo chuckled against your neck. “So wet already… How long did you want me, hm?”  His wet finger circled your clit, and a shaky gasp came from you. You let out another moan when his finger gently entered you. Hanzo bit his lip as he felt you tighten around him, and then he added another finger.

“H-Hanzo please! I want more…”

He smirked, licking his lips and removing his fingers. He pulled down your underwear and kissing down your stomach.  Your heart thumped against your chest in anticipation, and you eagerly spread your legs for him as he made his way down your thigh.

You whined at the teasing lick against your lips, your hips twitching against his mouth. He smirked and parted your lips with his tongue, giving one light flick against the underside of your clit.  He rubbed his tongue against your entrance, savoring the wetness coming from it with a moan that traveled to your core. You grasped the pillow behind you and the sheets, hips trembling in his firm grip.

Hanzo stopped playing with you, lightly pressing a kiss on your clit before rapidly flicking his tongue against it.  You inhaled sharply and arched your back off the bed as a strong wave of pleasure hit you. Your hips strained against his hands, trying to get more of you into his mouth, but you remained painfully still as the tension began to build.

Your moans crescendoed, and you finally came around his tongue.  You shook and shuddered against him, your core throbbing against the tip of his tongue.  As you came down, you whined and tried to pull yourself away from him savoring your essence, his moans vibrating against your sensitive sex.

“Ah! P-Please…”

He chucked and pulled away, wiping the rest of you off of his mouth with a pleased smirk.  Your eyes traveled downwards to his cock, now hard again. Despite your sensitivity, you still ached for him.  His hand quickly wrapped around it, pumping it to relieve some tension, and your eyes shot back to him.

“You still want me?” He asked, desperation in his eyes.

“Yes.” You said, spreading your legs for him.

He crawled forward and kissed you, his fingers testing your entrance.  You shuddered, still overstimulated, but your walls gave in enough around his fingers.  He pulled away and looked down, rubbing his head against your wet lips. He bit his lip and shivered with anticipation, and you could feel him throb against you.  He thumbed your slick over his head and pressed it at your entrance.

The stretch you felt as he eased his cock inside you was heavenly, and you moaned with relief.  Your hips arched up to meet him the rest of the way, and he gasped as he became fully hilted into you.  He trembled for a moment and gripped the sheets. Panting he opened his eyes and looked into yours, giving a soft smile before thrusting softly.

Each measured thrust he gave melted away your ache for him, and he nearly shook at the feeling of your walls squeezing around his cock.

“So good…” You sighed into his neck as his thrusts picked up.  You moaned, your hips meeting his every movement.

“Fuck…” He mumbled between kisses against your skin.  His hands smoothed down your side, sliding underneath to your ass and gripping it.  He leaned back, thrusting faster as he watched your writhing form beneath him, your breasts bouncing and your teeth gnashed around your finger to hold in your moans.  He gently guided your hand away and pinned your wrists above your head, “No, let me hear you.”

He gave a particular hard thrust, and you gave a sharp inhale, arching your back as his head poked a sweet spot within you.  His pace was quick and brutal now, hips snapping against you. That familiar tension built within you again, your moans getting higher in pitch.  Your hips bucked against him, trying to chase your orgasm. Hanzo whispered in your ear, his voice rumbling down to your core, “Come for me. Let me feel you.”

You cried out and clenched around him, arching your back and coating him in your juices.  Hanzo let out a strained groan, thrusting harder against you until he came inside you. You could feel him twitch and throb inside you as he released his warm cum.  He slowed his thrusts, savoring the feeling of your walls milking him dry.

He held himself there for a moment, panting and coming down from his high.  His eyes slowly opened to stare into yours, and he cupped your face, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

He flopped to his side and brought you into his arms, and soon you passed out from the exertion.

When you awoke he was gone, but you weren’t sad.  You knew because of his work you two couldn’t really be together.  Once you were better, you still carried on your tasks, both of you smiling and reminiscing of that day when you passed each other in the halls.  Eventually the young master had disappeared, but you remained, ever hopeful he would return.

 


End file.
